


x Factor

by sleepinginyourflowerbed



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Dom/sub Undertones, Dressing Room Sex, Fluff and Smut, Howard misses Jason, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark and Robbie had something going on, Mark is a tease, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, dom Gary, gary is dominant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinginyourflowerbed/pseuds/sleepinginyourflowerbed
Summary: Gary is jealous and fucks Mark against a wall in his dressing room.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Mark Owen, Howard Donald/Jason Orange, Mark Owen/Robbie Williams, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	x Factor

"5 minutes till you have to perform", a man tells the boys and leaves as quickly as he arrived. Gary nods lightly and turns back to continue watching Mark. He always finds it so relaxing to watch him getting ready, watching his face's and mouth's movements while he's humming 'Shine' quietly. Mark's standing at the other end of the room, looking at the ground.   
Noticing Gary's glance, he looks up and smiles at him, one of his million dollar smiles of course, before he walks over to join him on the comfy black sofa. "Do you think the people will like my new look?", Mark asks Gary with a little bit of self doubt while running a hand through his long hair. Before Gary even has a chance to answer, Howard stands up from his stool and walks over to the sofa where the other two are sitting. "It doesn't matter what they think Markie. You look great. I'm sure Gaz agrees with me on that.", he looks at Gary and winks before he turns back to Mark. "And if they don't like it then.. Well.. Who cares? The most important thing is that you're feeling comfortable. It's your body after all."   
Mark smiles widely, stands up and gives Howard a quick hug. Before Gary can add anything to that the man from earlier comes back and tells the three lads that they better get going towards the stage because the show will start now.

Everything is going well. Gary loves performing. And even more than that, he loves watching Mark while they're on stage, loves seeing him singing and dancing. Gary thinks that he's got the best spot right now, seeing Mark's full beauty from the side, seeing his dance moves while Gary himself is playing the piano. As Gary watches Mark, his thoughts head back to yesterday evening when he was looking through Mark's Instagram profile. Seeing all the people that criticise Mark for his new long hair and mustache really made his stomach turn. He doesn't get how people can criticise a person who is as cute, wonderful and perfect as Mark is one. He sighs quietly and starts to smile as Shine ends and he hears all the people cheer. "That's what Mark deserves", Gary thinks to himself and starts playing the next song which leads to a surprise.  
As Gary starts playing the melody of 'Everything changes' Robbie stands up and walks onto stage, acting like he has no idea what's happening. Gary feels really happy that he's performing with them tonight especially because he knows how much their fans will freak out.   
He moves his glance to Howard. He seems to enjoy this performance but deep inside he misses their fifth member, everyone knows that. Howard feels a little lost without Jay in the band, he made that pretty clear by wanting to leave as well when Jason decided to call it a day. The passion for dancing and singing made him stay which Gary is very glad about.  
Robbie rules the stage, as always, he's always been the king at entertaining the audience. He runs around, steps onto Gary's chair while the smaller lad is playing the piano, he dances with Mark and Howard and kisses his wife Ayda between two lines. Mark seems to be especially happy that Robbie is performing with them. They're smiling at eachother, laughing together.. they seem to be very close.   
Robbie always had a little crush on Mark, everyone in the band knows that. They had a lot going on in the nineties, always shared a room.. who knows what they have done behind closed doors. Gary used to hate to see Mark and Robbie together. He felt insecure that Mark would leave him to be with Robbie, especially when the band came back together and Gary didn't feel that comfortable in his own skin. But Mark has sworn to him a million times that yes, he loves Gary just like he is and no, he's not into Robbie, he is just one of his closet friends. Gary shakes his head to get out of his thoughts and back into reality to concentrate on their performance but maybe he should've stayed in his mind for a little bit longer. 

His eyes open widely as he sees Robbie, walking over to Mark, grabbing his balls and then even giving him a quick peck on the lips. Right in front of his face. Gary tries to keep a smile on his face so no one will notice his sudden mood change. He glances to Ayda to see if she is just as shocked as he is about Robbie's actions but she is still dancing and obviously enjoying the show. Of course she is, she's probably used to Robbie kissing and touching other people during a show, nothing to worry about for her.   
Thousands thoughts are running through Gary's mind at once. How can Robbie dare to kiss his boyfriend... Why does he do that when he knows about his and Mark's relationship.. does Robbie want to make him jealous?.. Only he's allowed to touch Mark at these body parts!...   
The worst part for Gary is that Mark obviously didn't mind the little surprise by Robbie, no, he even kissed him back, even smiling and laughing afterwards. Gary feels the jealousy and anger running through his veins and he thinks about the options he has following this, he could pretend to be okay.. he could be mad.. or he could tell.. or show Mark how he truly feels about what just happened. He could be mad at Mark or even ignore him but he knows that this would lead them to a fight during which Gary would be blamed for being too jealous. He could pretend to be okay but they have already learnt in the past that lying only leads to misunderstandings.   
Suddenly Gary gets an idea in his head and starts smiling a little wider. He will show Mark that he is better at kissing and grabbing his balls. He tries not to smirk... They're still performing after all.

"That was amazing lads.", Howard smiles widely while walking off the stage with the two others lads. "I'm still a little bit sad though that Jay wasn't here with us today", he adds. Mark smiles at Howard and places his hand on Howards shoulder. "That would've been the cherry on the top.. but Howard, I'm sure you will see Jay soon, right Gaz?", he turns his head and looks at Gary. The blonde lad nods and smiles lightly at oldest. "Thanks lads. I will see you later then. Don't take too long like last time!", Howard laughs lightly and winks at Gary and Mark before he enters his dressing room. 

Before Mark can say anything, Gary opens the door to his dressing room and shoves him inside. He steps inside and closes (and locks) the door behind him.  
"Gary.. What the fuck", Mark says as he stumbles into Gary's room. "What's wr-", Gary doesn't let him finish his sentence. "What was that on stage?", Gary says with a little angry tone in my vocie while pushing him against the nearest wall. "I don't know what you're talking about", Mark answers while giving Gary a innocent look. Gary pushes his body against Mark's, making sure he stays where he wants him to be. "Don't give me that look Mark. You know exactly what I'm talking about. How can you just kiss him?? In front of my eyes.. your boyfriend's eyes!!"  
"Well actually it was him who kissed m-", again, Gary doesn't let him finish his sentence. "You kissed him back, didn't you?", Mark stays quiet for a few seconds before he starts to smirk. He places his arms around Gary's neck and looks at him. "Mr Barlow.. Are you jealous again? It was only a kiss, nothing serious.", "Sure.. and when he grabbed your balls? Was that nothing serious as well?", Gary looks down and spots a little buldge in Mark's pants. "Are you hard because of him Mark. Are you hard because he grabbed your balls?.. Or are you hard because you like to make me jealous.. because you like to get dominated?", Gary says while palming Mark's crotch through his trousers. "N.. No.. Maybe.. God.", hearing Mark makes Gary's trousers tighten. He hates what Mark can do to him only with his voice "Right.. maybe I have to show you who your boyfriend is", Gary says and opens Mark's trousers. He pulls them down to his ankles "Turn around"   
Mark watches Gary with a smirk. "Mhmm do you want to be dominant Mr. B..?". Gary ignores what Mark said (not wanting to he teased tonight) and grabs his waist to turn him around. As his front faces the wall, Gary leans closer to whisper in Mark's ear, "I don't want to be... but I am dominant." Gary kneels down behind Mark and places his hands on the waistband of his boxers to pull them down. Mark giggles as Gary pulls his boxers down to his ankles. Gary tries not to groan.. He's driving Gary crazy and he knows it

Spreading Mark's bum cheeks with his hands, Gary stays still and enjoys the view in front of him for a while. Mark starts to wiggle lightly, getting a little impatient, after Gary didn't do anything for a minute.  
"Sorry Markie.. I had to enjoy the view of your wonderful body, I just couldn't resist", Gary smirks and licks over Mark's hole before he quickly slips his tongue into his entrance, causing a whimper coming from Marks lips. "God.. Gaz... Mhm.."   
There's nothing that Mark likes more than Gary, on his knees, rimming him, except getting fucked of course. Gary moves his fingers to Mark's mouth to shush him, because Gary really doesn't want to be the headline tomorrow because of Mark's pleads to fuck him. Gary feels his pants tighten even more as Mark sucks his fingers in his mouth, making them wet with his drool, because they don't have lube with them, but yeah.. fucking Mark wasn't on Gary's list when they headed to the van to go to the venue a few hours ago.  
Removing his fingers from Mark's mouth and slipping his tongue out of Mark's bum, Gary stands up again. Mark looks over his shoulder. "Gaz.. Don't st- ahh", his complaining turns into a moan as Gary suddenly inserts two fingers into him.   
"You were saying?", Gary smirks at Mark, moving his finger to stretch and prepare his boyfriend. "Gary.. please just fuck me", Mark moans, turning Gary on even more. In a quick move Gary's trousers and boxers are down to his ankles as he presses his body against Mark's. Gary places his arm around Mark while he spits in his free hand and moves his now wet hand around his dick to prepare himself and to make this a bit more comfortable for Mark. Because even though Gary likes to be dominant, he would never actually hurt Mark on purpose. 

Gary lines his dick up with Mark's entrance and then slowly thrusts into him. Mark lets out a loud moan, causing Gary to move his hand over the smaller man's mouth immediately. "Be quiet Mark, I don't want someone to hear us.", Gary mumbles into Mark's ear. Mark whimpers as a response and Gary starts to thrust into him in a steady rhythm. Feeling his anger and jealousy from earlier again, Gary places his arm tightly around Mark's stomach and removes his hand from Mark's mouth. Gary grabs his hair and pull his head back so he can look at his face.   
"What are you thinking about Hm? Still about Robbie grabbing your balls?", Gary says while thrusting deeper and faster into him. "No.. ah.. fuck Gary.. right there." Mark's knees tremble and if Gary hadn't held him, he would definitely not be able to stand anymore. "What is it then? What is in your head right now?", Gary says, moaning lightly because of the tightness around his dick. "I think about.. Gary ahh.. I think about how good you're filling me up and about how good you're making me feel", Mark moans loudly. Feeling incredibly turned on by his answer, Gary decides to push it. "And you don't want Robbie to do it instead of me?", Mark lets out another loud moan and says in a shaky voice. "No.. nob.. nobody is better than you.. Ahh.. I'm gonna cum Gaz." The taller lad kisses Mark's neck, feeling content after hearing Mark's words. Moving his hand on Mark's stomach down around his dick, Gary bites his earlobe and whisper "Cum for me Mark."   
Gary tightens his grip on Mark's hair as he cums on the wall and in Gary's hand, filling the room with loud moans. With his remaining strength, Gary presses Mark against the wall and starts pounding into him, bringing himself closer to his climax. With a loud "Fuck...Mark", Gary cums inside of Mark, causing him to whimper again.   
He turns around as Gary carefully pulls out of him, Mark looking at him lovingly. "Don't be jealous love. Rob likes to give the audience a show to enjoy. It's just a coincidence that he decided to kiss and touch me.. he also kissed Ayda. You know that I only love you. And you are the only one who is allowed to make love to me", he says while he places one hand on Gary's cheek. "I'm happy to hear that", Gary laughs lightly and leans forward to kiss Mark softly. They kiss slowly but deeply till a knock on the door interrupts them. "Guys. I hope you've already finished your shagging session because we have to be at the van in 10 minutes", Howard says, laughing lightly. "Don't worry How, we will be there on time", Gary laughs and looks at Mark who is giggling. "We better get dressed then", Gary says, smiling at Mark and then turns around to get changed back into his normal clothes. "Gary?", Mark says. "Hm?", Gary answers and turns back around to look at Mark. "I love you", Gary smiles widely and kisses Mark again. "I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my girlfriend for editing this story with me.  
> I hope you all have a good day  
> Leave Kudos!! (If you liked it)


End file.
